


You're My Universe

by prince_celynne



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barista!Baekhyun, Cafe AU, Getting Together, M/M, Professor!Chanyeol, a fluffy mess, baekhyun is oblivious but what's new, chanyeol is too gay for his own good, dating!sulay, everyone loves to tease joonmyun poor baby, married!xiuchen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_celynne/pseuds/prince_celynne
Summary: The cute regular with big ears stole Baekhyun's heart when he waltzed into Universe five months ago.A.K.A. a self-indulgent chanbaek cafe fic





	1. Now Open

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic posted here, so I hope y'all like it. I was inspired by the Universe mv/teasers to write this, and I'm always soft for Chanbaek. It's taken me way too long to finish it, but that's what college does to a person. Please leave comments if you get the chance!

The lights flicker on in the cafe as the sign on the door smacks against the wood from the force of it closing. The sound of shuffling footsteps boom in the silent building, light sniffling from the man adding onto the cacophony of sound. The owner of all the noise wipes at his nose while making his way to the counter. The cold air seeped into the cafe overnight, leaving the silver-haired man’s teeth chattering as he turns on the heaters around the building. Satisfied with the heat radiating off the machines, he scurries back to the counter. The espresso machines are turned on, one by one. Mugs to be used for customers are set out within arms reach. The silver-haired man goes about his morning routine, almost forgetting to put on his apron with his name tag. The dull metal shines against the lights as it catches on his apron, the bold BAEKHYUN glistening in the light. The bell chimes, causing him to jump, entangling himself further. 

“Don’t worry, Puppyhyun, it’s just us,” A bright laugh rings throughout the room. “Get stuck again?”

“Jongdae, this is why you’re insufferable compared to Minseok.” Even if his voice is muffled, the words are still heard easily. The kitten-smile man sputters in denial while his husband only chuckles. Baekhyun continues to flounder around, praying Minseok will save him from his mistake. He can practically see Minseok punching the taller male lightly in the shoulder to go to work, only met with a chaste kiss (as their disgustingly domestic actions are almost habitual), before finally being rescued.

“Baek, be nice. Here, let me help you,” The smaller man comes up behind him, untwisting the apron and settling the name tag down with a pat. Minseok has always been more caring than Jongdae. His endearing nature contrasting well with his husband’s mischievous tendencies, creating the nicknames ‘Momseok’ and ‘Jongdad’. “There, you look like a respectable employee now! Junmyeon shouldn’t get on your case today.”

“He never gets on anyone’s case because he’s too busy ogling Yixing,” mutters Jongdae from the bakery end as he prepares the dough. The silence around him causes him to look up, only to be met by his husband’s disappointed stare. “What? You’ve both noticed it. Even Sehun, who’s usually too busy with his tongue down his boyfriend’s throat, asked me about it last week.”

Minseok only sighs as he dons his own apron to get ready to serve coffee along with Baekhyun. The three men work together in a comfortable silence, as years of working together has created a smooth morning routine. While they don’t technically open for another hour and a half, a lot of preparation is necessary before their cafe can open. Junmyeon thought the name ‘Universe’ was a great name for the shop. That was the last executive decision he was given before co-owner Yixing decided things needed to be a unanimous vote between them. Working together, the five of them, it really couldn’t get any better.

The group of five steadily grew to seven with the additions of Lu Han and Sehun. Sehun is a recently-graduated fashion design major who would spend hours studying in the cafe. The staff were quick to adopt the lanky boy as one of their own, as his endearing lisp and awkward nature brought out the protectiveness in all of them. For two years, the group stayed stagnant at six members, and everyone was content with the dynamics. That was, until a Chinese exchange student came to study abroad Sehun’s junior year and never left. The first couple meetings were quite awkward, as Lu Han didn’t know enough Korean to speak to a native and his speaking was much too fast for Sehun to understand him when he spoke Mandarin. Luckily Yixing was there to help translate when the situation got out of hand. If only time could rewind back to those cute days of when they fumbled with their words when speaking to each other. Now, they sit in the corner of the cafe and makeout, often getting dirty looks from Minseok. Baekhyun envies their relationship, he wants a cute boyfriend too. He sighs wistfully, causing Minseok to elbow him out of concern. He shakes it off and smiles at his best friend. 

“What are you betting Yixing is going to come in late again?” Jongdae pipes up from the back oven. Minseok rolls his eyes and continues to fill the coffee beans but it gets Baekhyun to pause for a second.

“How late are we betting on?” A smirk blossoms on the silver-haired man’s face. They’re nearing closer to opening, only half an hour to make the bet.

“I’m going to say a solid 45 minutes, but when he walks in, he’ll be carrying some flowers for Junmyeon so he’ll be immediately forgiven.” The specific nature of the statement throws Baekhyun off slightly, but only for a second.

“I’m going to give it an hour and a half. His clothes will be backwards from waking up late, and stains will be covering it because he found an abandoned cat and Junmyeon will literally give him anything he wants for the rest of the day.” Minseok stops and takes in both statements for a second. The two beagles stay silent, knowing they’ve gained his attention.

“I think,” Minseok starts slowly, suspense building the longer he pauses. “He’s going to be late, by half an hour. He’ll wear a turtleneck, and Junmyeon will come in with him. Junmyeon won’t be as fortunate, and will have,” he stops, ponders for a second, before continuing to prepare for the day while speaking, “a total of five hickies, starting on his jaw down.” The two men nod for a minute to take in the statement. Jongdae is the first to recover.

“Alright,” He says. “Winner gets to decide the punishment of the losers.” Baekhyun smirks and Minseok raises his eyebrow in questioning. His husband just smiles innocently at him. The eldest man sighs, but the smile on his face betrays him. Baekhyun goes to the front of the cafe and turns the sign over. 

Cafe Universe is  
OPEN

 

Busy mornings aren’t bad. The constant movement makes it easy to get lost in the bustle. Baekhyun alternates between manning the till and serving drinks to customers inside the warm cafe. Minseok makes beautiful creations with his latte art, and Baekhyun would rather spend an entire day being scolded by Junmyeon than stop Minseok from pouring his heart out. Jongdae slaves away in the back of the cafe, making scones, muffins, cookies, anything a customer could ever want. Baekhyun likes to tease the kittenish man for his apparent lack of any cooking abilities (read: tried to serve rare chicken to Minseok’s parents). This often results in bits of dough being stuck to the silver in his hair as he takes cover underneath the counter. This morning is no exception.

Thirty minutes on the dot and a specific Chinese man finally enters the building. Jongdae and Baekhyun’s eyes widen considerably at the dark green turtleneck on his front. A curt nod is sent their way by Minseok, and their eyes follow to find Junmyeon at the front. The normally well-dressed man is anything but today. Ripped jeans and mucked up converses are already a far cry from his normal attire. But the old band t-shirt doesn’t do anything to hide the hickies maring his fair skin. As Minseok predicted, five hickies follow a path from Junmyeon’s jaw to below the neckline of the shirt. The four men all make eye contact. Junmyeon freezes like a deer in headlights. Baekhyun tries to feint him to the right to rush him about his weekend, but Junmyeon is fast when he’s embarrassed. The owner makes it to his shared office only to find Yixing holding the door open for him. The three staff members hold their breath as Yixing proceeds to squeeze Junmyeon’s plump butt and press a kiss to his ear, letting the door close shut and the imaginations of their employees run wild.  
The two younger men let out long wolf-whistles at the events that unfolded. Several of the regulars, who had been watching the scene as well, proceed to join in. It takes Minseok scolding Jongdae and Baekhyun before they turn back to work. Minutes tick by before Minseok finally flips around to Baekhyun.

“I won.” 

At first the younger man is confused but recognition quickly flickers in his eyes. He cocks his head to the side, his questioning gaze upon the black-haired man in front of him.

“Yes, and?” Minseok raises his eyebrows at the question. 

“Your task is to get that cute regular’s number.” The color leaves Baekhyun’s face, almost as if his soul left his body.

“Minseok, my best friend forever, Xiao Bao, please, anything but that.” Baekhyun sputters out. The older male shrugs his shoulders, smirk still painted on his lips.

“No can do,” He turns away from his whining puppy of a best friend. “I’ve seen you two. You tease Junmyeon for him ogling Yixing, but you’re no better.”

“I am not that bad!” An indignant huff from Minseok has Baekhyun stopping in his train of denial.

“You clean the tables every day. I don’t think I’ve seen you clean your own apartment in three years. You willingly take orders at the register now. Just four months ago, Junmyeon would have to threaten unemployment to get you to do it. Need I go on?” Baekhyun’s skin flames red all the way to his ears. The chiding tone in the eldest man’s mouth makes his own husband wince in sympathy.

“Love of my existence, I will love you until my dying breath. But dear gods, stop roasting the poor kid!” Here comes Jongdad to the rescue. Baekhyun takes a deep breath, praising Jongdae’s ability to defuse a situation.

“He needs the wake-up call,” Minseok mutters under his breath as a customer comes to the register. The black-haired man takes care of the patron, leaving Baekhyun alone with Jongdae. The blonde man leaves the bakery end of the cafe to come by the espresso machines with Baekhyun. The trademark kitten-smile on his lips as he comes up next to his suffering best friend.

“You know he does love you, right?” He motions to Minseok, currently making a cat in the foam of a latte. Baekhyun snorts at the comment.

“Sometimes I think he likes to make me suffer.”

“You wouldn't be the only one. It’s in his nature. It’s really fun in the bedroom though.” The calm tone of his voice has Baekhyun keeling over in laughter. The trademark smile grows wider, until he too is laughing. Minseok sends a glare over their way, but the fond smile on his lips betrays him.

“Even though I tease you a lot, you know you’re my best friend, right?” Baekhyun asks, nudging the shorter man. Jongdae nods without hesitation.

“Of course. Without you, I wouldn’t have Minseok. I don’t think I can thank you enough for loudly proclaiming my love for him, thus forcing me to actually go up and speak to him.” Baekhyun chuckles at the memory. It’s been over five years since that fateful day, and the two men have been together ever since. A sense of pride swells inside of him, knowing his actions helped his two best friends get together. Jongdae slings his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“I don’t regret my actions and I would do it again in a heartbeat.” The shorter man barks out a laugh, causing some eyes to fall on them. He waves as an apology while Baek just shakes his head in mock disappointment.

“I know you would. That’s what Minseok is trying to do for you,” A pregnant pause fills the conversation as the man takes in the information. “He knows how influential were for our relationship, and he wants to repay the favor. Plus,” Jongdae motions him to come closer. As if on instinct, he leans in to hear the whispered words. “He may or may not be close with the regular and has to listen to him whine about how much he wants to ask you out on a weekly basis.” 

“Jongdae!” Yixing’s voice echoes throughout the cafe, startling the two men and the patrons. “Are your croissants burning?” The shorter man bolts off in the direction of the ovens, which are indeed producing an alarming amount of grey smoke. A cry of displeasure only confirms Yixing’s question. Minseok follows into the bakery to do damage control; not only with the croissants but his emotionally-distraught husband, leaving Baekhyun to try to understand what was just said to him. Fog clouds his mind but his body goes on automatic. Even if his arms are stiff and the customers are giving him weird looks, he’s still able to do his job better than Junmyeon when Yixing compliments him. Take that, Bunnymyeon. 

 

The clock tower at the university across the street strikes 4 PM. The sound of the bells wake Baekhyun up from his daydream. The cafe is dead around this time of day. Most of the classes at the university are done, leaving the tables barren of sleep-deprived, caffeine-fixated students. However, that means once the students leave, it’s the professors who come and get their own caffeine. After the fourth toll of the bell, Baekhyun has emotionally prepared himself for his favorite regular. The door to the cafe opens, a group of five men enter. Baekhyun’s heart begins to race, a light dusting of pink settles itself on his cheeks. The cute regular is here. The group seems to be teasing the tall man. Baekhyun pretends to fiddle with the till as an excuse to watch their interactions. The five of them take a seat at a table by a window. With some jostling and playful roughhousing, the group designates his cute regular as the one to order for everyone. The silver-haired boy’s eyes widen at the tall man in front of him, but keeps a professional smile plastered on. After all, he is technically working right now.

“Hi Baekhyun,” The man breathes out. The shorter male shivers slightly, his name sounds nice on his tongue.

“Hi Chanyeol,” He greets cheerfully. Junmyeon would scold him from eavesdropping on customers’ conversations, but it would be worth it for finding out his name. Chanyeol gives him a million-watt smile. “Is it the usual for you today?”

“Ah, yeah,” A not-so-subtle onceover has Baekhyun’s skin prickling from attention. “The boys would like their usuals.”

“White chocolate mocha for Jongin, cafe au lait for Kyungsoo, americano for Zitao, a strong black coffee for Yifan, and a caramel latte for you, of course,” The answering nod isn’t needed, he’s been serving them for months now. They are men who never stray from habit. “To go, I’m assuming?” 

Something catches Chanyeol’s attention behind Baekhyun’s shoulder, which he pointedly ignores to turn around and discover exactly what’s going on. The smaller man fakes a cough, startling his regular. The man sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry, Jongdae was trying to mouth words at me, but I’m a bad lip reader. No actually, for here, please.” The last part of the sentence rushes out of the taller’s mouth, as if he would lose courage before he got it out. Baekhyun nods, writing down everyone’s order while peaking glances at an oblivious Chanyeol. He follows the man’s train of sight to the raspberry tart in the display case. An idea pops into his head.

“Alright,” He announces. “I’ll bring your order to your table as soon as it’s ready.” Chanyeol smiles gratefully before paying and leaving back to his table.

Baekhyun gets to working on making the drinks, leaving the more aesthetic side to Minseok. In waves, he brings the drinks to the group. Saving the best for last, he takes Chanyeol his drink last, accompanied by a single raspberry tart on a plate. As he approaches the table, he can tell eyes are on him as he sets down the drink and dessert. Standing up, he can fully appreciate the frown maring Chanyeol’s face. He catches his eye, dropping a wink his way.

“It’s on the house.” 

With that, he walks away from the sound of wolf-whistling and loud cheers. Sitting proudly underneath the raspberry tart lies a napkin, with Baekhyun’s phone number scrawled onto it. 

Call me when you get the chance  
Xxx-xxx-xxxx

 

Cafe Universe is  
CLOSED


	2. Mongryong is the worst wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Men who like dogs really just butter Baekhyun's roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello we meet again for a second chapter! I don't really know the plan for this fanfic yet. I just love Chanbaek being dumb gays together. I think in total, there'll be around 5-6 chapters for this, and it's only going to get g a y e r ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) as always, please don't hesitate to leave a comment below!  
> xx   
> Prince

It takes Chanyeol all of five hours before Baekhyun’s phone lights up from a message. The small man is lounging in his apartment with his corgi when his phone vibrates.

 

_ Xxx-xxx-xxxx _

_ Hey, it’s chanyeol _

 

Baekhyun smiles to himself. A quick message confirming his identity is sent. As soon as he goes to put his phone down, another notification pops up. Half-expecting it to be Jongdae complaining about household chores, he checks his phone again. Mocha eyes widen in surprise as he reads the name of the sender. Well, that was fast.

 

_ Channie _

_ Hello :) are you busy tomorrow? _

 

He’s very forward, which surprises Baekhyun for a second. Quickly typing his availability, he presses the send button. The man turns to his dog sitting on the leather couch besides him.

“Ah, Mongryong, do you think he wants to ask me on a date?” Baekhyun plays with his corgi’s paws to lessen his anxiety. The corgi doesn’t answer him, surprise surprise, but the feeling won’t leave. Another vibration goes off, and he practically jumps at his phone. 

 

_ Channie _

_ I remember you said you have a dog, I have one too. Maybe we could meet up tomorrow at the dog park off of Young Park with our dogs! _

 

Oh fuck. Oh no. He wants a dog park date. Baekhyun thanks the gods and goddesses above for giving him an opportunity to meet this man. He confirms that yes, he’ll bring his corgi.The two men work out a time and say their goodbyes. The minute he puts down the phone, Baekhyun slides off his couch and onto the floor. Rolling around on the floor turns out to be a bad idea quickly as Mongryong leaps off the couch to begin attacking Baekhyun with licks. The silver-haired man screeches and runs away from his corgi, who chases him down. A game of chase is established and isn’t long before both puppies lay down in exhaustion.

“Mongryong,” The bigger puppy whines. The corgi raises his head to look over at his owner. “Please be on your best behavior. I really want to impress this guy.” His dog seems to stare at him exasperatedly before getting up and walking to his bed to sleep. Baekhyun continues to lie on the floor, turning onto his back. He traces the lines in his ceilings. Maybe it’ll go according to plan.   
  


The sun shines brightly on the brisk morning as Baekhyun hunkers down further into his coat. Stupid attractive, tall men, convincing to meet up at 10 AM. Who even leaves their house at 10 AM on the weekend? Heathens, that’s who. The man continues to grumble to himself, leash secure around the wrist of the hand in his pocket. The seat of the picnic table by the dog park does nothing to assuage the cold seeping into his bones. Mongryong is content to just lay at his owner’s feet. Baekhyun curses his anxiety, as it’s only 9:50 and Chanyeol has no reason to be here this early. As the silver-haired man continues to berate himself internally, he fails to notice the tall man approaching with a black poodle.

“Good morning Baekhyun,” Oh gods, Baekhyun could wake up to that voice until he dies. “Did you find the park okay?”

“Ah yeah,” He looks up the beaming man in front of him. Getting up from the table, he brushes himself off. He turns to the black-haired man, and then his eyes settle on the poodle. He immediately crouches down to greet the excited pup. “And who is this?” He coos.

“This is Toben,” Chanyeol starts, eyes on the scene of Baekhyun playing with his dog. If he didn’t think he could get any more gay, this definitely proved him wrong. “He just turned three in the fall. Be careful, he likes to lick.”

“Well kisses are fine with me, aren’t they, baby?” Baekhyun starts puckering his lips at the dog. Mongryong, who finally had enough with the disrespect, gets up and whines at his owner’s feet. Feeling sorry for the corgi, Chanyeol bends down to pet him.

“Is this Mongryong?” He asks, the dog’s cold nose rubs against his hand as he sniffs him. 

“Yes, this is my baby. He’s four, but will turn five in around a month. His birthday is in December,” Baekhyun rattles off. He is a good dad, of course he knows Mongryong’s birthday.

“He’s cute, hello, puppy.” The deep timbre and pet name make the smaller man’s heart race. However, kinks aren’t good to expose in public. 

“Should we let them off leash to run around?” Baekhyun suggests. He actually wants to talk to the hot professor, and as much as he loves his dog, getting a boyfriend would be nice.

“Yeah, why don’t we?” Chanyeol agrees. They both unhook their dogs from the leashes. At the first sense of freedom, Toben and Mongryong sprint off in the direction of the other dogs.  _ Ungrateful thots,  _ Baekhyun thinks. The taller of the two gestures at the picnic table, and they sit next to each other in comfortable silence. 

“So,” Baekhyun breaks the silence. The taller of the two turns his head to look at him. “What was the plan for this date?” Chanyeol lets out a deep sigh. The confusion and concern must be evident in his expression because Chanyeol is quick to backtrack.

“No, no, no, that’s not what I meant, I- oh gods. I can talk to hundreds of college students, what’s wrong with me,”  Baekhyun guesses he means for the last part to be more to himself, but he doesn’t comment on it. Instead, he waits for Chanyeol to explain himself. After the taller man collects himself, he starts again. “I was worried you didn’t think this was a date. I like you a lot, I’ve been interested in you for awhile. When you gave me your number, I thought you were just doing it out of friendship.” Baekhyun stares at the man in front of him, ignoring the sound of the dogs around him.

“You’re an idiot.” The tall man winces, but nods. “I’ve been trying to get you to notice me since you started coming to Universe. It wasn’t until Jongdae told me that you were interested in me that I finally mustered up the courage to give you my number!”

“Wait, you like me too?” Chanyeol asks incredulously.

“Is that all you took away from what I told you? Of course I like you!” Baekhyun exclaims. “You’re endearing, with your adorably large ears and more timid nature. The face you make when you grade papers is so sincere, like you want to give each paper their due attention. What kind of professor puts in that kind of effort? None! You’re so unique and frustrating because I’ve been watching you for four months, and I’ve just kept this bottled up, but I always wanted to tell you!”

The two men sit in silence for a second. Baekhyun’s chest heaving from the exertion of his confession. Chanyeol stares awestruck at the man in front of him. Slowly, a giant smile makes its way onto his face.

“I like you too, Baekhyun. I’ve thought you’re the cutest thing this side of the moon since I saw you. So is it safe to say there’s a second date after this?” Baekhyun sputters indignantly. Right as he’s about to reply, Mongryong and Toben come running up to the couple, covered in brown and smelling awful.

“Oh no,” Baekhyun’s eyes wander back to where the two puppies were playing and spies a pile of deer scat. “I’ve got to take him to give him a bath, but yes, there is a second date, and if it doesn’t happen within a week from now, I’m going to haunt you, Park Chanyeol.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, baby,” Chanyeol smiles widely at him. Baekhyun scowls, before an easy smile takes over his face. The tall man hooks Toben back on his leash before turning to Baekhyun. “I’m going to head out to give this naughty puppy a bath, but let’s meet for brunch tomorrow if you’re free.”

“Yes, I would love to go for brunch, just text me the address and I’ll meet you there.” Baekhyun mimics Chanyeol’s actions and puts his own leash on Mongryong.

“I was actually hoping of picking you up for brunch,” An anxious smile passes over Chanyeol’s face and Baekhyun frowns. He doesn’t like the professor feeling uncomfortable around him. “If you don’t mind of course.”

“Not at all,” Chanyeol seems to give a sigh of relief at his words. “I’ll text you the address of my apartment. I’ll see you tomorrow, say, around 11?”

“11 sounds perfect,” The two men start walking back towards their cars. Baekhyun’s little red Honda stands out starkly against Chanyeol’s black SUV. The two men swaddle their dogs in towels to help mitigate the mess before meeting up once again to say their goodbyes. Chanyeol easily presses a soft kiss against Baekhyun’s flaming cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow, baby.”

“See you tomorrow.” Baekhyun breathes out the words as Chanyeol gets in his car. While driving away, the tall man blows kisses at the silver-haired boy who can’t seem to work his legs. Mongyrong starts whining from inside the car, only for Baekhyun to see he’s gotten out of the towel and is rolling around on the seats. The corgi pants happily at the attention of his owner, making the small man sigh. It’s only 11:30 AM and he wants to go back to bed. Going to the driver’s side, Baekhyun gets in the car and drives back to his apartment, head full of a tall man with too-big of ears and a smile bright enough to light up the world. Dating Chanyeol is going to be the death of him, he’s sure.


	3. Gay Disaster Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Chanyeol really wishes he could've told his past self not to befriend Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo enjoys his suffering,

The curtains filter in soft light from the morning sun. A few people are scattered around the cafe, not unusual for a Sunday morning. Chanyeol grabs the coffee in front of him and takes a sip. Baekhyun’s shift doesn’t start for another five minutes, but he wants to surprise the man. Minseok and Junmyeon are in, which is a nice change. As the two eldest, the men are the calmest, giving off a soothing, unhurried aura. Junmyeon mans the till while Minseok serves and makes the coffee. With the sparse amount of customers, the two have taken to chatting amongst themselves. Jongdae is working diligently in the back, not that Chanyeol can actually see, but the fresh stream of baked goods making their way to the front counter is more than answer enough. Chanyeol allows himself to be lulled into calm, sipping slowly at his coffee and staring out the window at the people walking by. The bell chimes as the door opens, revealing Baekhyun himself walking in. Chanyeol allows a soft smile to grace his features. The smaller man rubs at his eyes blearily, glasses hanging out of his left hand, surveying the patrons at the cafe. When his gaze lands upon Chanyeol, his face lights incredibly as he makes his way over to the man.

“Good morning,” Chanyeol greets cheerfully. Baekhyun caresses his cheek before placing a gentle kiss on the other. “Did you sleep well?”  
“As well as I can for a morning shift on a Sunday,” Baekhyun responds as Chanyeol pets his hair. “But seeing you just made it all the better.” Chanyeol gives him a wide smile and kisses his left hand.

“A glasses day today?” The look on Baekhyun’s face turns into a scowl.

“I slept with my contacts in last night, so my eyes are much too dry today. So yes, a glasses day.” Chanyeol hums in acknowledgement.

“You look cute no matter what, but I think you should start your shift soon, I can see Junmyeon giving us looks.” As if on cue, Junmyeon calls out for Baekhyun from the back of the cafe. Baekhyun groans, but presses one last kiss into Chanyeol’s hair before scurrying off to the older man. At least he can suffice with that until Baekhyun’s break. And the view won’t be bad while he waits either. He takes the last swig of coffee, bringing it up to the counter for Minseok. The elder man doesn’t say a word but leaves the cup alone. He knows the next cup Chanyeol wants is the one Baekhyun will make and serve him. And so he lets him.

The view in front of him is breathtaking. Baekhyun in circle glasses, hair fluffy and flopping in front of his face as he stands in front of the coffee machine, pouting at the finicky machine in front of him. A deep sigh leaves his lips at the domesticity of it all. Head resting on his hand, Chanyeol continues to stare at his boyfriend (friend? lover? ). A hard slap is delivered to the back of his head, pitching it off his hand and almost onto the table. He turns around, sending a harsh glare to the perpetrator only to be met with Kyungsoo’s stare. The shorter male rolls his eyes, bag clattering to the ground as he seats himself across from his friend. So much for the calm, domestic life. He sends a nasty look over his mug, the smooth coffee brewed special for him sends warmth down to his stomach. 

“Stop glaring at me, it looks ridiculous on your puppy face.” Kyungsoo snaps. He waves at Baekhyun, who sends a nod in acknowledgement. 

“You’re ruining my time with the light of my life. Leave.”

“You’re literally just staring at him with heart eyes as he’s working, get off your high horse. I’m sure you can tolerate talking to your best friend for an hour. It’s not like you were doing much else.” Chanyeol pouts at Kyungsoo while Baekhyun serves him his coffee. The older man thanks the barista, his childish best friend ignoring his existence out of pettiness. That is, until Baekhyun presses a gentle kiss into his hair, a promise for time together late. Chanyeol’s face immediately brightens, eyes shining. Kyungsoo scoffs at him. “Whipped.”

Chanyeol ignores him in favor of not starting a fight, smile plastered across his face. “So how’s Jongin?” Kyungsoo freezes at the mention of the name. “I know you’ve been interested in your T.A. for awhile, you can’t lie to me. You tease me for being obvious, but you’re just as much of a gay disaster.”

“We’re just friends, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo says smoothly, but the shake in his hand as he brings the mug to his lips gives him away. A smirk blossoms on Chanyeol’s lips.

“ _ Just  _ friends?” Chanyeol’s voice takes on a teasing lilt. “Just friends wouldn’t go out on not-dates every other day for the past eight weeks. Just friends wouldn’t introduce each other to their friends and try to integrate them. Just friends wouldn’t have his best friend calling you his boyfriend and wouldn’t look like his blush would take over his entire face.” Kyungsoo sets down his mug, a soft pink taking over his features, before his hand juts out. Chanyeol can’t even react until Kyungsoo has his ear by the lobe, pinching and pulling him down to the table.

“What did you say?” The icy tone in Kyungsoo’s voice makes Chanyeol shiver, even as he tries to squirm away from his best friend.

“Kyung- OW! Let my ear go!” Chanyeol cries.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Fake sympathy drips like heavy syrup from Kyungsoo’s voice. Chanyeol writhes around on the table, a bright laugh comes from somewhere he can’t see but he knows it’s Jongdae. Traitor.

“Let my ear go! We both know you’re just jealous of my ears because at least my hair is long enough to cover mine, Mr. Bald-Head!” Murmurs are heard from the other patrons, and Chanyeol can almost hear the snap inside of Kyungsoo before the man drags him out of the cafe. At least he’ll die a happy man because he finally got Baekhyun out on a date. But he will die a painful death at the hands of Kyungsoo. There had to be a compromise somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! We meet again for another chapter! I'm officially done with this year of college until fall, but I'm ignoring that for now. I have many ideas brewing, so be prepared for more fanfics your way! As always, don't hesitate to leave me a message, and kudos are always appreciated! xx Prince


End file.
